The Orphaner's Psychosis
by socialPariah
Summary: How far will a violet blood be willing to go for a fierce lady's hand? (May or may not do rewrite for this with a lemon, depends on reviews n' what not.)


Yaaaaay longest fanfic yet, please bare with me. My Beautiful Faythful followers. o,,,,,,x;

The Orphaner's Psychosis.

There were many things that were wrong with him. He had scars both mental and physical. From wars and battles, which he couldn't remember or didn't wish to recount no matter the audience, Icantheon Verohkis Ampora was in love, not just any normal sort of matespritship-seeking. The one whom he sought just so happened to be, the queen of the Capricorns, Her Most Voraciousness, Garlendia Abelerat Makara. Ruler over the dark carnival and the icy plains of frivolity.

She was of a violent sub-category of troll, her kind were charged with the consuming of corpses, and near constant war-fare even during the most holy of their cult's festivals. This particular bout of affection had roused him from the sea itself and into her domain. But due to Subjuggulator's usual behavior and customs he'd been attacked by great solid white beasts and their trainers.

Though they truly were no match for such a crack shot as himself. For you see, the rifle which he bore with much pride, Ahab's Crosshairs was by far the most technologically advanced firearm in the time period. Capable of firing great bursts of incendiary light rather than bullets. Wonderfully enough it never ran out of ammunition given nothing survived the first shot. and This brought us to another strange trait of the violet blood, he has never missed. Not even once regardless of a moving target. Add this to a spiky collared, bright violet cape which bore a myriad of rainbow stains from a duel losers tragedy.

A steel cuirass which had the Aquarius sign proudly displayed upon it. Gray skin flawed only by a multitude of scars and horns which had been described as _lightning bolts _from profile view. You had The Most Honorable Orphaner. Anyway all introductions aside, here is where the story actually begins.

It was dreadfully cold down here, and the faintest drip of water from an unseen source was lost in its entirety upon a sea walker who held a hand just under his nose for just moments ago he'd met a guard who had sucker-punched him and although it probably wasn't broken, He'd busted that fellow's skull and now officially had a nose bleed but damn him if he was going to ruin a handkerchief over such a trifling matter.

It couldn't bleed for much longer; though as he stalked quietly through the beautifully decorated, albeit rather decrepit lower levels of The Vast Communal hive. Noting every statue of long past rulers of their kind, whose names had been lost among the scratches that adorned the walls. And every bloodstained tapestry that had been bestowed the mark of rage. The door which blocked his path now surely was the one which lead to his unknowing beloved. Taking a deep breath which he feared very well may be his last, Icantheon threw open the doors to the throne room where countless monstrous trolls had spent their days consuming the poor, unfortunate souls who dared come before them.

And there she was sitting with one leg crossed over the other upon that equally defiled chair; Gog only knew what had taken place upon it. Garlendia herself was a female troll one could easily at first glance tell by her _painfully _obvious curves and for ruler of the savages delicate features, but she was a bit bigger than the most ideal of females, standing at around seven foot three. And this caused her to come up to The Orphaner's chest; yes this was counting her spiral horns and fantastically fluffy hair.

Though for the briefest of moments…..He thought she looked startled. Though when one's mind is wracked with the fever of the greatest of passions, they pay no heed to things like that.

"Ah…..Greetings Dualscar, I hope you had a pleasant trip despite the difficulty." Garlendia said, the very light in her eyes were judging the partially ragged troll as he politely bowed to her showing absolutely no sign of what he had planned.

"Oh most certainly, a trip into your lands is alwways pleasant. Regardless of the rabble you havve defendin' you." He answered back, Though as he had bowed his rifle had slid slightly which forced him to straighten himself almost instantly.

"Enough of your banter, TELL ME WHY YOU HAVE COME BEFORE ME!" Garlendia shrieked at a nearly unnatural booming octave, though she didn't really care for screaming as it reminded her of the fool who'd owned this throne before. The one who had raised her…

"I wwould tell you wwhy I encroach upon your territory but in order to elucidate perfectly, I must approach you." He answered evenly back not the slightest bit disturbed by her sudden change in voice.

"….Very well you may." She glared at the sea dweller as she straightened her clothing finding that it had become slightly ajar in her rage. "If you have come here using the excuse of business as an excuse to ogle me, YOU HAD BEST LEAVE IMMEDIATELY FOR FEAR OF EXECUTION." She then placed a hand on one armrest tapping her black claws in impatience.

As The Violet blood approached her, He stopped briefly kneeling at her feet as is their usual custom. Which he'd taken great care in learning everything that was documented, Before standing beside her at a not-so respectful distance. But from here he could see the indigo blood VERY well, and this caused him quite a bit of glee. "Wwhy knot at all, I'vve come here not on business, not on any reel premise but to simply sea you again." Dualscar paused for a moment before placing a hand upon her forearm, and hastily adding. "I felt as though my heart wwould burst if I did not come to confess my undyin' lovve for you."

Garlendia growled and took hold of the offending claws that dared touch the purple stripes upon black that were her clothing and nearly crushed the bones. But stopped herself by simply squeezing painfully, secretly wishing to hear more of this sudden outlandish nonsense Icantheon had taken to spouting. Though disobedience wouldn't be tolerated regardless of how much it pleased her to see one of his caste practicing her own kind's customs. "Orphaner, I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU RECONSIDER THIS NONSENSE. You know my affections lay for myself, why do you bother?"

Icantheon hissed with the sudden pressure, But refused to cry out instead gritting his fangs and bearing it. "Come noww Garlendia do you reely wwant to do that? I beachet you to knot break my bones. I'd hate to become unable to easily preform my duties for the condesce due to sevveral er-repairable injuries."

The queen Capricorn growled and shoved the Orphaner with such force that he hit the wall beside her with a sickening crack, but did not fall. "You are a fool for coming here Icantheon, explain yourself at once or I will seal your gills shut and drown you in the ocean from which you came!"

Said sea dweller simply stared at her a moment longer before replying. "My dearest Garlendia, please listen to me. I wwould rip out one of my owwn eyes if you wwished it, keepin' the other simply because I detest the thought of bein' unable to gaze upon you."

This statement was said with such truth and seriousness that she sighed and seemed to be forced to believe it. "Very well violet blood, if you truly desire me as you say. Then you will go forth AND DESTROY THE ONE DEARER IN YOUR HEART THAN I. Bring me their heart, and I may consider your affections." Garlendia grinned wickedly thinking she had him cornered. The violet blood indeed did adore a jade blood called The Dolorosa and was sure that he would not go through with it.

"I'll do you one better my gorgeous flowwer of slaughter, I'll bring you her head. So you can plainly sea that I'vve not lied to you!" And leaving her in silent shock the seadweller darted out, a far happier horned fiend than he had coming in.

Now dear reader this is the point in which things go downhill, consider stopping here if you feel queasy.

About a day later the violet blood returned to his glorious home on the shore where his once beloved jade blood was staying with him. Upon his return she greeted him happily and they retired to a sitting room for the evening by a fire place. But much to The Dolorosa's puzzlement Icantheon seemed a bit…quieter than usual and it was starting to disturb her.

Now for one to describe The Dolorosa it would be best to add a connotation of Immaculate Peace-keeper as well, for she was a kind, gentle soul who never really did anything to upset. At least not intentionally, due to her many virtues and scholarly following of them she simply had no idea of what was to come. It truly is a pity dear reader, for her admiration of the violet emperor ran so deep that though she wore a green silk kimono and a gossamer veil. She wore as much of his coloration as she could conceal. Seeing as how wearing the colors of a caste higher than your own is seen as a crime. They both at some point had a mutual understanding that she did this not to disgrace Icantheon but to profess her respect for "The Levviathan" as he'd been nick named by the common folk, Due to his habit of rising out of the sea in a grand manner.

"Lord Ampora Could You Please Tell Me What Is Ailing You?" The veiled jade blood turned her head to look at the silent royalty. "You Have Barely Said A Word Since You Came Home From Your Travels. Have I Done Some Thing To Up Set You?"

"Nah." He replied. "You ain't done a thin' doll don't wworry your…head ovver it." They sat in increasingly frightening silence until the jade blood dosed off, completely unaware that as soon as she did. Icantheon stood and quietly snuck over to her, he crouched feeling an unnatural fury come over him as he lashed out his claws catching the side of her face. This woke The Dolorosa with a pained scream as she fell from her chair and her once thought ally was ontop of her, his claws closed with crushing force upon her throat. She was unable to scream, but bravely attempted to thrash but to no avail all grew dark and her squirming stilled. "Why Would You Do This?" Her finally thoughts howled with betrayal….. Jade blood was dead. And he felt no regrets over it.

Icantheon took the body into the kitchen and roughly tossed it upon a table which servants had cut vegetables and meat on earlier that night. Left over juices from the food stained her green silk clothing in seconds, but he did not care there was a far more important matter to attend to. A heavy handled cleaver was retrieved from a knife block and with three well placed hacks….The sea dweller had his desired head. But this wasn't the only thing he could give her, oh no….There was something else. He set the head down on the counter beside him looking into a mirror they had placed, and a tentative claw placed itself under his eye. The Orphaner watched with psychotic glee as he then tore it out, with a screech of pain and fury. Violet coated his hand and the eye which was now held carefully in the sharpened keratin.

Within the next day he had his eye gilded and set in a ring, placed in a velvet box tied with a lovely ribbon. Not to mention cleaning up the gaping hole in his head and sewing it closed, but at long last he felt like he had accomplished something outside of being a pariah in society. Maybe now she would love him? His mind most warped and twisted eagerly said yes to this question. Upon returning to the icy plains of frivolity, a head and box in hand, he sought The Grand Highblood's audience once more.

"Ah I see you have returned to me Orphaner, I thought you wouldn't come back" She said quietly, honestly disturbed by his appearance and just how…joyous he looked upon presenting the head to her.

"I'd nevver leavve you hangin' my lovve, But I havve done wwhat you ask….Wwill you please consider it noww?" was his genuinely curious reply. "I also brought you somethin' else….Hopefully you wwill like it." The ring was presented and much to his surprise, Garlendia actually looked impressed.

"You have proven me wrong Icantheon, You are not a coward as my other suitors have said…." It fit her perfectly which was possibly even more disturbing….How had he known?

And so here dear reader is where the story came to a close, for Icantheon finally realized his dream and wed the indigo blooded ruler, assumed the title of "Most Vehement One." and he lived among her savage people until the very end when all grew cold and dark.


End file.
